He Wouldn't Hear Her
by Oliphaunts Arent Elephants
Summary: OneShot. Rating just to be safe. HPGW.Her hand tenderly stroked his cheek, silently pleading for him to awake. But he would not. He would not move, he would not talk and he would not hear her. Her and her tears...


A/N: This is my first One-Shot. I know I said I was working on a Songfic (I still am) but I got this done first. I really hope you like it. It's a little different from my other story, so I hope you're open to new things. If you don't like sad fics than I wouldn't read this. It's not very happy..

* * *

It wasn't cold outside but she was freezing. Her hands were numb along with her legs. She couldn't move. No matter how much she wanted to shut her eyes she couldn't. They would not tear away from the lifeless body that now lay in front of her.

His eyes were open, staring back at her. What once was sparkling emerald was now a dull moss. His lips were parted, words just barely escaped, words that were hanging amid the space between them. His heart belonged to her but it was not beating. His hands were by his side, rigid and calm, calling out to be held, to be touched. A wand was at his feet, no use for it now. His enemy lay beside him, unmoving and defeated, a look of awe spread over his repugnant features.

But none of it mattered to her.

All that was making sense was the fact that he wasn't waking up from this begrudging sleep. He wasn't coming back to save her. Even if she yelled and screamed he wouldn't come. Not this time. He wouldn't hear her. Her pleas only went out a certain distance, falling short of his ears. And even if he was able, there would be no response for there was no way to deliver it. They were separated into two worlds none have ever assembled into one.

Slowly her knees gave way, bringing her to the impenetrable ground. She could feel his skin. It was still warm.

A cry escaped her lips as she looked into a face and body that would not provide any comfort to her. Nothing could comfort the way her heart felt; like a space that could not be filled. Her heart was hollowlessly and pointlessly beating. She could feel the weight of it drag her down to weakness and despair.

This wasn't a mistake. There were no mistakes. This was meant to happen. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, it wasn't good, but it was inescapable.

The white hot tears rolling down her cheeks burned all the way, leaving nothing but pain in their wake.

She reached out, her hand shaking. It automatically directed itself to his forehead, delicately tracing his scar with an unstable finger. It felt cold as it sent chills running down her spine and when she reached the end, a spark went off, shocking her as if it were real. Her hand recoiled, her eyes locked on him, her breath caught.

Memories of them together brisked past her very eyes. They were laughing by the lake, they were holding hands in Hogsmaede, they were cuddling by the fire, she was crying in his arms, they were kissing passionately...

The tears swept past her long lashes, falling onto his chest. She brought her face closer to his, their noses almost touching. Now her tears fell on his face looking as if he were crying. His eyes told a story; the story of his life and its end.

Her hand tenderly stroked his cheek, silently pleading for him to awake.

But he would not.

He would not move, he would not talk and he would not hear her. Her and her tears...

She lay down next to him, wanting, needing for him to hold her. She took his hands in hers, wrapping them around her fragile body. Although it was very real, his arms around her, she did not feel safe. She felt more alone than ever before.

Burring her face in the crook of his neck she let the tears flow hard to the ground while she held onto his hands never wanting to let go. She could almost feel him hold on to her if she squeezed her eyes real tight.

She did not pay attention to the shouts around her promising safety, she did not hear the footsteps running past her, she did not see the help that was coming her way. All she knew was that she didn't want to move. She didn't want to live. She didn't want to breathe.

Slowly picking her head up from his neck, she made her way unsteadily to the useless wand now begging to be used.

She knew he would not want her to do it and she knew he would never ask this of her, but she had to. She needed to get out of this body that she was trapped in. She needed to break free of this condemned life.

Her hand was involuntarily shaking faster now as she picked up the pitch black wand that he had once held.

She crawled her way back next to him, silently pleading for his forgiveness. That's all she needed right now.

She took one long last look into the eyes that lay beneath her. Those eyes with pools of emerald, excitement and mystery were what she longed to have look back at her. They were overwhelmingly awe striking.

She bent down to his ear, her lips glazing it slightly.

"I will always love you," she whispered, her words pouring out smoothly like liquid.

Her hot breath trickled on his skin, but he could not feel it. And with one swift movement his eyes closed before her and there was no more. She could never forget those eyes...

Her hand was wrapped around his wand so tightly that it was beginning to loose feeling. Her teeth were bared, her eyes shot from crying. Her cheeks were wet with tears, her voice hoarse from screaming.

The wand was pointed towards her now, all sensible thoughts ceased to exist in her irrational mind.

With her wand less hand she slipped it into his, squeezing it tightly not wanting to break apart.

"Avada Kedavra," she said firmly.

And like slow motion she saw the beaming green light shoot out of the tip, coming closer and closer to her heart. She took one final breath, holding on tighter to his hand. Her eyes shut automatically and black was all she saw.

Her body fell gracefully next to his, their hands still intertwined. Her hand hit the ground, the wand slipping out of her fingers rolling beside her.

And so it was, two lives taken; one by choice, the other by destiny.

A pheonix soared overhead, its sad song ringing out to the emptiness. A feather got loose, floating down closer and closer to them. It landed on their captured hands, their bodies glowing with fire.

The moon shone above, the stars twinkled abroad, the night sky still as brilliant as ever.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Not very happy, but I liked writing it. If I write another One-Shot I promise it will be happy. Read my other story!

..Let me stop talking now. R&R ;)


End file.
